El Amor y la Amistad, Supera Todo
by Maria Violet The Hedgehog
Summary: Un día Amy escucha una conversación que la herirá, y justo cuando acude con sus amigos, ellos también la rechazan, esos recuerdos atormenta a la pobre eriza y un día decide confrontarlos y despedirse de ellos, pero... descubrirá algo que le ayudara a perdonarlos y conseguirá hacer realidad su mayor sueño... One-Shot regalo de cumple años para Sonatika espero te guste amiga ;D


**-Yo: holisss, soy yo otra vez jejeje**

**- Nathy: si todos lo notamos ¬¬**

**- Yo: quieres dejar de molestar siquiera una vez XC **

**- Nathy: nop, para so estoy aqui ^^**

**- Yo: ¬¬ como sea, este es un One-Shot muy muy pero Muy especial, y es un regalo para mi amiga Sonatika! Feliz Cumple Sony! ^^ **

**- Nathy: esperamos te guste, y gracias por aguantar a esta loca**

**-Yo: por milésima vez que no estoy loca! XC**

**- Nathy: solo empieza de una bueno vez ¬¬#**

**-Yo: ok pero antes *saco un peluche de Tails Doll***

**- Nathy: ALEJA ESE MONSTRUO DE MIII! HAAAAA *sale corriendo***

**- Yo: *muriéndome de la risa junto con el peluche* jajajaja muy bien ahora si, Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen, son de SEGA, ahora como dice Ely, GOZENN! ^^ y una vez mas feliz cumple Sony!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_El Amor y la Amistad, Supera Todo_

- era una hermosa mañana en Station Square, hay se encontraba una pequeña casa color rosa suave la cual afuera tenia un letrero donde se leía "la casa de Amy Rose", en una de las habitaciones el segundo piso, una eriza se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama, poco a poco fue quitando las cobijas que cubrían su cabeza dejando ver una hermosa cabellera corta color rosa muy bien cuidada, lenta y pesadamente abrió sus ojos mostrando unos obres jade que hipnotizarían a cualquiera pero, había algo extraño en ellos no había brillo ni alegría, estaban completamente vacíos, se levanto de su cama sin expresión alguna en su rostro y entro al baño a darse una ducha, luego de salir con una toalla envolviendo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, busco en su armario y saco un vestido sencillo de color lila de manga corta, y larda por arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón grueso blanco y unas botas de color blanco con la suela negra.

Luego de vestirse, bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, luego de un rato se sentó a la mesa con un plato de hot-cakes y una baso de jugo de naranja, comió tranquilamente su desayuno aun sin mostrar ni una expresión y al terminar coloco en el fregadero los trastes sucios, luego los lavaría, se dirigió a su sala y se sentó en el sofá con la mirada dirigida a nada, luego de un rato abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro en estas, lentamente comenzaron a hacerse presente sollozos y gemidos que hacían obvio el sufrimiento y depresión de la eriza

- p-por que? - dijo entre sollozos – por que todos me odian? - dijo mientras lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas recordando aquel doloroso día en donde todos la traicionaron

_*Flash-Back*_

_Amy caminaba felizmente por Green Gill Zone, en busca de su amado erizo azul._

_-porque siempre se esconde? Que no entiende que nuestro destino es estar juntos!? - se pregunto en voz alta alzando las manos en la ultima parte, luego las bajo y suspiro – *sera que no le agrado*- se pregunto mentalmente pero sacudió fuertemente la cabeza -*no seas tonta Amy, si no sintiera algo por mi no me salvaría siempre* - pensó motivándose a seguir buscando al erizo escurridizo, observo a su alrededor en busca de rastro de Sonic, y pudo distinguir un pelaje azul vivo, al pasar por un conjunto de arboles, así que corrió en esa dirección, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a darle un abrazo noto que no estaba solo así que en el ultimo momento cambio de dirección y se oculto tras unos arboles, luego de un rato, noto que había varias voces, observo que se trataba de Silver, Shadow, Knuckles y Tails los que se encontraban con Sonic, Amy sabia que no era adecuado espiar conversaciones ajenas y no quería interrumpirlos así que decidió irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse escucho que la nombraron así que, solo por esa vez, escucharía a escondidas._

_- conque Amy no a dejado de Molestarte he? - pregunto algo divertido Knuckles_

_- pff, ni me lo recuerdes, es tan fastidiosa aveces – dijo Sonic a lo que Amy abrió los ojos como platos y su sonrisa se esfumo, el la creía fastidiosa?_

_- por favor no puede ser tan malo – hablo Silver_

_- bromeas? se la pasa abrazándome y brincando sobre mi todo el rato – dijo fastidiado, cada palabra que el pronunciaba era como una puñalada para Amy el amor de su vida, su héroe la estaba despreciando._

_- Sonic, no creo que sea tanto como para que hables así – dijo Tails preocupado Amy era su amiga y casi su hermana mayor sabia que si se enteraba de lo que estaban hablando la destrozaría_

_- por favor, preferiría mil veces que Eggman me secuestrara y me obligara a verle la cara todos los días – hablo este con una sonrisa arrogante, Amy ya no podía mas apretaba fuertemente sus manos y mandíbula haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reventar en llanto en ese mismo momento – que? Acaso ustedes no harían lo mismo? - Pregunto el erizo azul cruzándose de brazos, Amy siguió escondida quería saber si era el único que la consideraba fastidiosa e irritante aunque le doliera debía saberlo, prefería mil veces la cruel verdad que una mentira_

_- pues, si estuviera en tu lugar lo habría echo ya hace bastante tiempo – aseguro Knuckles, sorprendiendo a Amy, porque? Porque sus supuestos amigos le hacia eso?_

_- yo también – continuo Silver, en ese momento Amy apretó los puños llena de ira, como se atrevían?_

_- y tu Tails? - le animo Sonic a hablar_

_- pues, no se, supongo que si seria cansado tener a alguien como ella siempre pegada a ti – dijo algo dudoso no le gustaba hablar así a espaldas de su hermana_

_-*no, tu no Tails, por favor... tu no* - pensó dolida Amy ya echa un mar de lágrimas_

_- lo ven! ven lo que aguanto!? -dijo Sonic haciéndose el dramático y haciendo reír a los presentes menos a Shadow quien se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación hasta ahora, en cambio miraba hacia un punto donde se encontraba un grupo de arboles._

_- que hay de ti Shadow? Tu que harias?- le pregunto silver a lo que el erizo fijo su vista en el, Amy ya no soportaba mas, tenia que salir de hay antes que la lastimaran mas, así que se fue lo mas silenciosamente posible no pudo evitar pisar una ramita, que produjo un crujido casi inaudible, no le importo y siguio con su camino, alejándose de hay llena de dolor._

_*Fin del Flash-Back*_

- por que? - pregunto aun con lacara empapada de lagrimas – que les e echo, tan mala soy? - dijo dejando e abrazar sus piernas y mirándose, aparto su vista y observo una foto que estaba sobre un mueble, en donde se podía ver a ella y sus amigas subarriendo a la cámara, tomo el porta retrato en sus manos mientras lo miraba y derramaba mas lágrimas.

- Rouge.. Blaze.. Cleo.. Sofy.. Nathy.. y... Cream – susurro los nombres de sus amigas mientras abrazaba el cuadro y retomaba su asiento en el sofá – chicas, por que ustedes también? - decía sin dejar de abrazarlo fuertemente, y recordando el resto de aquel horrible día.

_*Flash-Back*_

_Amy seguía corriendo, alejándose del lugar en donde la lastimaron tanto los chicos, porque, no e podías llamar amigo a alguien que te dice una cosa, mientras que piensa totalmente lo contrario, le habían mentido, para ella eso era imperdonable, así que corrió y corrió en busca de alguien que la consolara, alguien que la ayudara en esa situación, buscaba a sus amigas, las necesitaba necesitaba su apoyo su comprensión y consejo, así que las buscaba desesperadamente por todo Green Gill Zone, luego de recorrer todo el lugar sin éxito y aun con lágrimas derramadas por sus obres jade decidió buscarlas en la ciudad, así que se encamino a Station Square, mientras recorría las calles, fijo su vista en una plaza y pudo divisar las 6 figuras que buscaba, por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron y se acerco rápidamente hast quedar como a 6 metros de ellas._

_- chi...- no pudo terminar ya que escucho que Crem la nombro, también diviso unas cuantas bolsas junto a ella y que cada una tenia un helado en la mano, estaban de compras, al darse cuenta de eso se detuvo quería escuchar lo que iban a decir._

_- oigan, no creen que debimos insistir le mas a Amy para que contestara su teléfono y viniera con nosotras – hablo la pequeña coneja sintiéndose algo culpable, Amy miro su teléfono y tenia unas cuantas llamdas perdidas de Rouge y Cream así que supuso que en un principio la iban a invitar, así que se tranquilizo un poco, hasta que escucho la repuesta._

_- nahh,no creo – le contesto Cleo comiendo su helado_

_- de seguro debe de estar buscando a Sonic – aseguro Rouge_

_- concuerdo con Rouge, además tu la conoces ella no para hasta encantarlo – continuo Sofy, observando a la pequeña_

_- y lo peor es que si no lo encuentra se pone de un humor insoportable – esta vez hablo Nathy_

_- si, de vez en cuando es demasiado infantil e insistente – concluyo Balze, Amy quien se encontraba justo detras de ellas estaba en Shok, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que ellas, su amigas estuvieran hablando así de ella, ya era malo que los chicos pensaran si de ella, pero sus amigas tambien?, eso era demasiado, no lo soportaba._

_- bueno si pero, asi es ella y es nuestra amiga – protesto Cream dándole una pequeña esperanza a la eriza rosa_

_- ya Cream, relajate, de todos modos tu sabes muy bien que decimos la verdad – le dijo Nathy a lo que la conejita aparto la vista_

_- bueno..yo – hablo dudosa_

_- lo vez, solo relajate un poco cariño – le dijo Rouge sonriendo_

_- esta bien – hablo resignada Cream, Amy si antes estaba destruida ahora estaba echa polvo, no lo podía creer, ellas sus amigas, la traicionaron._

_- Cream... porque? - hablo en un suspiro Amy para luego salir corriendo sin rumbo alguno llena de dolor y con grandes cristalinas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos_

_-hmm? No escucharon algo? - pregunto Cream dándose la vuelta_

_-no - contestaron todas, luego de un rato recogieron las bolsas y siguieran con sus compras_

_*Fin del Flash-Back*_

Al recordar ese momento rompió en llanto de nuevo, le dolía demasiado, sus amigos lo eran todo para ella, pero al parecer no la aceptaban como ella era, en ese momento sonó su teléfono lo que hizo que sus sollozos se detuvieran, dejo el cuadro en la mesita de centro de su sala y observo el identificador de llamada,decía _Rouge , _se seco las lágrimas, trato de tranquilizarse y contesto.

- diga – hablo entrecortada la eriza

- Amy? Hola amiga como as estado hablo alegra la murciélago desde la otra linea

- bien - contesto simplemente sin expresión alguna en el rostro

- de acuerdo – hablo no muy convencida y extrañada por la actitud de la eriza – oye que a pasado contigo no te e visto desde la semana pasada - pregunto la Rouge

- bueno, e tenido cosas que hacer y eso – mintió Amy

- ya veo, bueno el equipo completo se reunirá un rato en el jardín del taller de Tails así que ven que ya están por llagar todos - invito animadamente

- de acuerdo voy en camino – le dijo cortando la comunicación, la murciélago se quedo muy confundida, que le estaba pasando a su amiga Amy?

La eriza por su parte se levanto del sofá, tomo un pequeño bolso, su teléfono y llaves, y salio rumbo Mistic Ruins donde se encontraba el taller del pequeño zorito de dos colas, caminaba lentamente al salir de su hogar realmente no quería ir, tendría que verlos a los ojos sabiendo que no la aceptaban como ella es. Sabia que no lo soportara y seguramente rompería en llanto, los demás al verla le preguntaran que le sucede y en ese momento tendría que enfrentarlos y decirle que lo escucho todo, ella no quería separarse de ellos, eran sus amigos y se podría decir su única familia, la eriza daría absolutamente todo por ellos, incluso su vida de ser necesario ya que esta cociente de que ella no es tan fuerte como los demás, y para colmo siempre era ella a quien debían rescatar y la que siempre retrasaba al equipo, aveces pensaba que.. ellos estarían mucho mejor sin ella, y ahora que sabe realmente como la ven los demás, estaba completamente segura y decidida, ella ya no seria parte el Team Sonic, bueno, eso si alguna vez fue realmente una miembro ya que jamas escucho de la boca de cualquiera de los demás "quieres ser miembro?" o "ya eres parte del equipo", así que técnicamente no era parte de ese grupo, en medio de esa caminata rumbo a le despedía con su amigos, Amy se dio cuenta de que jamas la tomaron enserio, recordaba cada misión y cada palabra que le decían los demás, siempre era lo mismo ella le ofrecía su ayuda a cualquiera de ellos y siempre recibía un, no, y advertencias de que se alejara por que era demasiado peligroso o podía salir lastimada, etc...

- Creo que es mejor así – se dijo así misma deteniéndose frente a un gran taller, fijo su bista en una pequeña reja que llevaba directamente al jardín trasero y se dirigió a ella con paso lento, luego de der unos cuantos pasos pudo divisar a alguien que caminaba justo al frente de ella, la cual distinguio enseguida por su pelaje azul eléctrico.

- Sonic – susurro Amy con lágrimas ya acumulándose en sus ojos, sus piernas le decían que corriera a toda prisa hacia el, pero su mente y su corazón lastimado solo quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el susurro fue casi inaudible, Sonic levanto por un momento las orejas y se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con Amy, la eriza ni se inmuto, sabia que debia permanecer seria y no huir, iba a resolber esto de una vez por todas y lo aria con la cabeza en alto.

- ho-hola – dijo nuestro héroe sonriendo nerviosamente, pensaba que Amy seria la misma de siempre, que le saltara encina, Amy por su parte comenzó a caminar en dirección a el, Sonic al ver esto cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, abrió los ojos al no sentir na y pudo ver a Amy pasar junto a el sin expresión en su rostro, por un momento se detuvo junto a el, lo cual lo puso nerviosa y extrañado por su actitud.

- hola – devolvió el saludo simplemente con voz seca y continuo caminando, Sonic se quedo anonadado, a que venia esa actitud?

- o-oye espera – dijo y comenzó a seguirla rumbo al jardín de Tials – oye estas molesta o algo? - le pregunto caminando junto a ella

- para nada – volvió a contestar secamente la eriza

- s-segura?- le pregunto nervioso

- si – fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que habían llegado junto con los demas quienes estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca del único árbol de todo el jardín

- hola – dijeron alegremente todos menos Shadow quien mantenía su vista fija en Amy

- hola! - saludo Sonic con su típica pose, Amy no pronuncio palabra solo tomo asiento junto a Silver y Cream

- hmm hola, Amy? - le saludo Silver a su lado izquierdo

- hola - dijo con los ojos cerrados

- te sucede algo rosita? - le pregunto preocupada Rouge

- no porque? - contesto mirándola de una manera un poco... fría

- hemm no, por nada – contesto algo nerviosa la murciélago por su mirada, Amy solo desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia el suelo

- Rose, que te sucede – pregunto Shadow serio y con el ceño fruncido

- ya le dije que nada – dijo ella, pero esta vez con la voz entrecortada mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, de los cuales estaban empezando a brotar pequeñas pero visibles lágrimas

- Amy – le susurro Cream quien se levanto de su asiento y fue donde su mejor amiga

- si te sucede algo nos lo puedes decir – aseguro Sofy

- somos tus amigas -continuo Cleo

- sabes que puedes contar con nosotras – le dijo por ultimo Nathy guiñándole un ojo, mientras Amy apretaba fuertemente los puños

- quiero saber una cosa – dijo e voz baja pero serena, luego se levanto quedando enfrente del grupo y los miro fijamente, pero su mirada demostraba seguridad, ese no era el momento de tirarse a llorar.

- que es? - pregunto el zorito de dos colas

- quiero que cada uno me diga sinceramente, que es lo que piensan de mi – les pregunto, a todos les extraño demasiado la pregunta, pero cuando iban a preguntarle – solo contesten – ordeno Amy

- b-bueno, yo creo que eres una eriza muy tierna y gran amiga – le contesto Silver

- a si? Que acaso no le dijiste a Sonic la otra vez, que concordabas con el cuando dijo queyo era de lo mas fastidiosa e irritante? - pregunto aun con la mirada fija pero con ojos cristalinos, Silver y los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, como se habia enterado de eso?

- Amy como...- iba a preguntarle Knuckles pero esta lo interrumpió

-y tu Knuckles, dijiste que si estuvieras en el lugar de Sonic ya te hubieras ido hace bastante tiempo, no es así? - pregunto la eriza alargando la palabra "bastante" y con voz entrecortada

- A-Amy – intento llamarla Tails

- y tu, Tails! - exclamo algo fuerte pero desviando la mirada, si ella veía esos ojos azul cielo sabia que no aguantaría y se echaría a llorar – se que piensas igual a ellos – dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban

- Amy nosotros – trato de hablarle Silver

- pero como pudieron hablar así de ella! - les grito molesta Rouge, cosa que asusto a la mayoría de los chicos, Shadow ni se inmutaba oía atentamente cada palabra que pronunciaba la eriza

- Rouge, no te molestes, se que tu piensas que yo solo soy una loca que se la pasa pegada a Sonic, así que no importa o si? - le dijo dolida Amy la murciélago la volteo a ver con sorpresa

- pero de que estas hablando?! - le exclamo Rouge

- las escuche! - le grito – las escuche a ti y a las demás, en la plaza de Station Square – le dijo sin poder detener el mar de lágrimas – se solo piensan que me la paso todo el día tras Sonic, que no oy mas que una fastidiosa chica que no sabe hablar e otra cosa – hablo mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro

- Amy, sabes que eso no es lo que pensamos – le dijo preocupada Sofy

- SI LO ES! - les grito molesta y dolida – si.. lo..es – pronuncio lentamente mientras se dejaba ganar por la tristeza y el dolor y comenzaba a sollozar fuertemente,los chicos solo la veían tristemente sabiendo que habían echo una herida muy profunda en su amiga, pero no irreparable, Sonic quien mantenía su mirada gacha comenzó a caminar hacia ella

- Amy – le susurro Sonic, mientras con su mano intento tocar el hombro de la eriza, pero esta la aparto rápidamente con su mano, tal acto impresiono a todos

- no te atrevas a tocarme – le dijo con rencor y luego de un momento se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sonic en Shok, pero paro de repente – y que hay de ti? - pregunto mirando a Shadow – aquel día no escuche lo que tu tenias que decirme, adelante soy toda oídos – le dijo Amy mientras las lágrimas no paraban, Shadow solo la miraba inexpresivo

- lo que tu quieras ser eso es lo que eres, lo que yo piense no te debe de importar – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ya veo – dijo Amy mostrando una sonrisa falsa – bueno, creo que es todo – dijo caminando hacia la salida del taller – adiós, Team Sonic, fue un gusto conocerlos – dijo mientras caminaba

- AMY! - grito Cream con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a toda prisa donde su amiga y la tomo del brazo – p-por favor no te vallas! lo sentimos de verdad pero, no te vallas! - le suplico la conejita

- Cream – susurro y se puso a su altura y acariciándole la cabeza – lo lamento, pero no me puedo quedar – le dedico una tierna y honesta sonrisa aunque estuviera derramando lágrimas – soy un estorbo para todos ellos – dijo en voz baja mirándolos a todos

- no es cierto! tu nos ayudas mucho! Eres muy importante para todos! - le contesto Cream desesperada

- Cream, no es así – le dijo suavemente – ustedes estarán mucho mejor sin mi – dijo mientras se levantaba – adiós, Cream – le dijo por ultimo, liberándose del agarre de la conejita y empezando a correr

- AMY! - grito Cream con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y así reventó en llanto hay mismo, unos minutos después lo chicos fueron a consolarla

- ya, ya Cream, todo va a estar bien – trataba de calmarla Blaze

- como va a estar bien si Amy se fue! - le grito algo molesta pero sin dejar de llorar la conejita

- descuida pronto la traeré – dijo Sonic empezando a corre, pero antes de es le dio una ultima mirada a Shadow, mientras todo el Team Sonic trataba de procesar lo que había sucedido y acompañaba a la desconsolada conejita color crema al taller de Tails, Sonic corría hacia Station Square en dirección a la casa de la eriza, para intentar calmarla y que reconsiderara su decisión, pero, mientras corría un sentimiento extraño lo invadió tenia.. miedo, miedo a que cuando la viera fuera la ultima vez que ella le dirigiera la palabra, cuando Amy les dijo que había escuchado TODO lo que el dijo en aquel parque, se quedo en Shok, no podía creerlo, en espacial por que el mismo recordada aquellas duras palabras que le dijo, se sintió terriblemente mal, el era un héroe e suponía que tendría que proteger y hacer sentir mejor a las personas, no criticarlas y menospreciarlas, Amy siempre había estado hay para el y el solo la rechazaba y lastimaba, y ahora esta a punto de perder a la personas que quizás sea mas importante para el, la persona que ... que el mas amaba. Si así es Sonic the Hedgehogsiempre a estado enamorado de Amy Rose todo el tiempo, pero por ser una gran cobarde **(e idiota ¬¬) **nunca tubo el valor de confesarse , inclusive cuando Amy le dijo por primara vez que se enamoro de el, quiso celebrar y vitorear a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba en ese momento pero... en vez de eso, salio corriendo, salio corriendo como siempre lo hace, jamas supo por que hizo aquella estupidez, pero eso ya no tenia solución, en ese momento debía arreglar tanto daño causado, debía disculparse y contarle toda la verdad, aunque eso significarla perder la oportunidad de estar a su lado como algo mas que amigos, el admite que eso le dolería de sobre manera, pero, prefería eso antes que jamas volverla a ver, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Cuando llego a su destino toco la puerta de la casa esperando que abriera, lo cual no paso, luego de varios minutos observo por una ventana, vio que las luces estaban apagadas y todas las ventanas cerradas, así que pensó que no estaba en casa, la busco por toda la ciudad sin éxito, en las plazas,restaurantes, cafés, parques y nada no había rastro de ella, asta que recordó que había un sitio muy especial para ella y en el cual no había buscado, un viejo roble en la cima de una colina que daba vista a un hermoso prado de flores **(lo recuerdan? De mi fic** _No te olvides de mi_**) **así que no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia un bosque cercano a la casa de Cream.

Cuando llego se llevo una gran decepción, ella no estaba hay, resoplo fuertemente, donde se había metido esa eriza?

- demonios Amy, donde te metiste?, necesito hablar contigo – se lamento en voz baja, luego de un rato retomo su búsqueda, esta vez por las montañas de Green Gill ya que siempre era hay donde normalmente Amy lo perseguía para pedirle matrimonio, sonrío tiernamente al recordar esa persecuciones, realmente lo divertían y siempre corría lento para que la eriza le sugiera el paso, lastima que no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que se cansara y perdiera el aliento, pero aun así no sen rendía, aveces admiraba la determinación que caracterizaba a su Am.. es decir a Amy.

- a quien quiero engañar? - se pregunto juguetón – yo amo a Amy Rose, la amo y no la dejare irse – se dijo así mismo mientras aumentaba la velocidad decidido a encontrarla, luego de unos minutos se detuvo al oír algo extraño detrás de unos arbustos, camino hacia ellos y pudo distinguir enseguida la cabellera rosa de Amy, su cara estaba oculta entre sus piernas y manos los cuales amortiguaban ligeros sollozos restantes de un gran llanto por el cual seguro atravesó.

- Amy.. - susurro casi inaudible pero la eriza lo puedo escuchar y se giro viendo hay parado a Sonic, al verlo se puso rápidamente de pie e intento huir, pero Sonic se percato de eso y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella recostándola en el tronco de un árbol cercano y acorralándola, aparte quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

- q-que haces? S-sueltame! - exigió ella tarando de empujarlo sin éxito, y algo nerviosa al ver lo cerca que estaba de su rostro

- no, no lo are – dijo seguro, pero también con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla

- que haces aquí? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido, y algunos restos de lágrimas en sus empapadas mejillas

- vengo a.. yo.. - dudaba Sonic mientras apartaba la mirada y los ojos de Amy empezaban cristalizase por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

- solo vienes a lastimarme mas, cierto... no te basto con romperme el corazón? - le reclamo con la voz entrecortada y la mirada sombría

- eso no es cierto!, te estuve buscando desde que te fuiste del taller para llevarte devuelta – le respondió el erizo

- y para que quieres que vuelva!? - le pregunto molesta – para ser otra vez un estorbo en la misiones y que me lo echen en cara! o solo para ser la estúpida loca, que esta enamorada de ti y con la que siempre juegas! - le grito mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo e intentaba desesperadamente librarse de erizo pero no podía obviamente Sonic era mas fuerte que ella, aparte de que usaba su peso para apresarla, Sonic no cedía ante los golpes de a eriza pero tampoco los evitaba solo estaba inmóvil.

- te equivocas – dijo tranquilamente – quiero que vuelvas a mi lado por que te necesito – dijo pasando a abrazarla con fuerza – todo lo que escuchaste era una mentira... yo nunca e pensado que eres irritante ni fastidiosa.. mas bien... te considero la chicas mas tierna, dulce y gentil que e conocido en toda mi vida... - le confeso el, Amy había estado atenta a cada palabra sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron, Sonic le estaba diciendo lo que siempre soñó, su corazón estaba acelerado no solo por lo que acaba de escuchar si no que el erizo la estaba abrazando y sus cuerpos estaban realmente apegados, poco a poco su calor corporal se fue elevando y podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

- So...Sonic.. - pronuncio en estado de Shok, el erizo lentamente aflojo el abrazo y poso su frente contra la de Amy dejando ambas miradas frente a frente.

- supongo que lentamente me as ido enamorando Amy... jamas me hubiera imaginado el no poder vivir sin ver tus hermosos ojos pero supongo que paso – le dijo cerrando los ojos

- me- mentira... - susurro Amy sin poder creerlo era demsiado bueno para ser verdad – no.. NO! ESO ES MENTIRA! - grito empujando al erizo y tratando de salir corriendo, pero Sonic quien se haba sorprendido por su reacción, la tomo rápidamente de la muñeca para evitar que escapara, pero Amy al ser frenada se tropero cuando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con Sonic sobre ella, Amy quedo recostada en el suelo boca arriba con Sonic sobre ella,tena las manos a los lados de su cabeza y con sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, una posición algo comprometedora, y sobre todo con sus caras peligrosamente cerca.

Ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro golpear contra su rostro, Amy no lo resistió y de su ojos empezaron a formarse lágrimas y sorprendentemente... en los de Sonic también

- porque? Por que me hiciste eso? - pregunto dolida, el erizo no sabia la respuesta y.. sinceramente no le importaba en ese momento, solo eran el y ella en ese momento... no existía nada.. solo ellos dos.

- por imbécil – le susurro y ya no resistió mas, se cerco mas y capturo los labios de la rosada la mente de Amy le gritaba que se liberara y que no correspondiera... pero... su corazón y cuerpo la traicionaban, lentamente cedió ante los suaves labios de Sonic, cerro los ojos y disfruto de esa mágico memento, pero luego de unos minutos dos pequeñas gotas cayeron en su rostro provocando que entre cerrara los ojos, se sorprendió a mas no poder viendo como Sonic soltaba miles de lágrimas que escurría por sus mejilla y caían hacia ella, Sonic estaba llorando... LLORANDO! jamas en su vida había visto ni una lágrima en su cara y menos tantas, se preocupo mucho por el, Sonic se se paro lentamente de ella pero no se le quito de encima, y con su ante brazo comenzó a secar sus lágrimas inútilmente ya que salían mas.

- perdoname Amy...por favor perdoname... no te quiero perder – dijo bajando su brazo – como quisiera ... como quisiera poder probar tus labios una y otra vez, como quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado siempre – le confeso colocando su frente contra la de la eriza y rozando sus narices – y-yo te a-amo... te amo Amy.. y ahora no me importa que digan ni piensen los demás... quiero estar contigo aun si me cuesta mi velocidad o libertad o cualquier otra cosa– declaro finalmente Sonic mirándola fijamente

- Sonic – dijo en un suspiro, sus ojos brillaban y estaba sonrojada por la intensa mirada del erizo, sin saber que hacer, estaba viviendo su sueño y podría vivirlo si aceptaba los sentimientos del erizo en ese mismo instante pero... aun tenia muy presente sus duras palabras y cada que las recordaba la destruía por dentro – jurame ... jurame que fue mentira lo que le dijiste a lo chicos... juramelo! - le dijo desesperada

- te lo juro, por lo que mas quieras – le respondió, mirándola con tristeza, Amy cerro los ojos y sonrío tiernamente, sabia que era la verdad, lo podía ver en sus ojos que mostraban tristeza y arrepentimiento

- entonces lo estas jurando por ti, por que... tu eres lo que mas quiero – dijo suavemente tomando la cara de Sonic entre sus manos y acercándolo para besarlo, el erizo sin pensarlo correspondió y estuvieron asi por varios minutos Amy coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sonic y disfrutando ese momento, luego se separaron por falta de aire y muy sonrojados, al verse a los ojos sonrieron tiernamente

- creo que deberías volver, Cream esta muy triste y piensa que jamas te vera de nuevo y entiendo como se siente – le sugirió algo preocupado Sonic

- esa bien, arreglare las cosas con ellos... pero – dijo alrgando la ultima palabra – primero podrias bajarte de encima? La verdad pesas un poco – le dijo la eriza riendo, Sonic recordó que seguían en una posición algo comprometedora, al ver que seguía así toda la cara se le puso roja y enseguida se levanto

- l-lo siento – se disculpo extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantare la cual la eriza acepo

- descuida – dijo Amy ya de pie y sacudiéndose el vestido – y... ahora que? - pregunto algo tímida

- a que te refieres? - pregunto Sonic

- es decir... que va a pasar ...- dijo mientras l señalaba y luego se apuntaba a ella, Sonic entendio la pregunta y bajo la mirada apenado

- bueno n-no lo se – dijo caminando a su lado – supongo que solo, nos toca ser felices – le respondió sonriendo y posando su brazo al rededor de los pequeños hombros de la eriza

- supongo que si – completo la eriza apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, y comenzando a caminar con una sonrisa en la cara, rumbo el taller del zorito para encontrar a sus amigos.

- te amo – susuro Amy

- yo también te amo - le contesto a la oreja

Mientras en Mistic Ruins todos se encontraban en la sala del taller de Tails esperando que llagara el erizo azul y les confirmara que encontró a Amy, Cream seguía derramando lágrimas mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y era consolada por Blaze y Sofy, de repente a puerta se abrió y a la sala entro Sonic a lo que todos se pusieron de pie.

- y bien? - pregunto Knuckles

- la encontraste? - pregunto la conejita, Sonic bajo la mirada cosa que al parecer entristeció a todos y bajaron la mirada

- lo dudaron? - pregunto el erizo animado y con media sonrisa mientras Amy ingresaba a la sala

- AMY! - exclamo feliz Cream corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos, la eriza sin dudar correspondió al abrazo – por favor perdonanos, no quisimos decir todas esas cosas, en serio lo sentimos, por favor no te vallas – suplicaba la conejita

- tranquila Cream, no me ire – decía Amy, mientras Cream lloraba pero al parecer ella no la escuchaba

- Amy..- hablo Nathy con las orejas caídas, Amy observo a sus amigas y noto que todas la miraban con arrepentimiento y tirsteza

- lo sentimos – dijeron todas a la vez

- igual nosotros – dijeron los chicos también

- no se preocupen, de todos modos, la verdad si puedo llegar a ser una molestia – dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza

- pero no debimos hablar a espaldas tuya, eso no lo hacen los amigos – dijo Blaze

- eso ya no importa, ahora tratare de ser mejor y meno molesta – aseguro la eriza

- no cariño, no cambies - le dijo Rouge

- asi es, eres una gran amiga así como eres, tan linda y entusiasta – aseguro Silver

- exacto – concordó el resto

- chicos... gracias, de verdad – agradeció la eriza

- entonces no te ira? - pregunto Cream aun sin soltar a Amy

- no Cream – respondió poniéndose a su altura – no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi – dijo riendo y guiñándole un ojo a lo que la conejita sonrío, pasaron varias horas durante las cuales todo el equipo conversaba alegremente de diversos temas, cuando surgió la oportunidad Sonic y Amy le dijeron a los demás de su reciente noviazgo, todo se pusieron de lo mas felices y los felicitaron, al final callo la noche y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, salvo Sonic quien se ofreció a llevar a su novia asta su casa, Amy acepto gustosa y ambos se encaminaron hacia la ciudad.

- gracias por acompañarme – le dijo Amy

- a poco crees que te dejare ir sola? con tantos dementes que hay en esta ciudad – le contesto divertido mientras observaba las calles y callejones vacíos – si algo te pasa, creeme que me muero – le dijo el

- jeje si exageras, vivo aqui desde hace mucho y no me han echo nada – le contesto Amy

- pues por que los tenia amenazados – susurro Sonic

- como?

- nada – contesto rápidamente, al poco tiempo de caminar legaron a la casa de la eriza

- *suspiro* ya llegamos, gracias otra vez – dijo Amy acercándose a la puerta para abrirla

- por nada, mi Ames – dijo entregándole una rosa blanca y besando su mejilla – adiós, te veré mañana – dijo por ultimo con su típica pose y su guiño, luego desapareció en una estela azul, la eriza entro a su hogar y después de poner la hermosa rosa en un florero con agua fresca, se dirijo a su cuarto a cambiarse a su pijama, estando ya lista para dormir, fue a su ventana y contemplo por un momento la luna

- realmente _El Amor y la Amistad, Supera Todo –_ dijo por último y se dirigió a su cama para caer en el mundo de Morfeo, ansiosa de que llegara el día siguiente para poder ver a su amado.

_Fin_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Yo: lissstoooo como tubo? -3-

- Nathy: aparte de estar retrasado, del asco

- Yo: ¬¬# no sabes hacer otra cosa que quejarte

- ?: yo no me quejo.

- Cleo, Nathy y Sofy: AMY!? O-O

- Amy: hola, como estan

- Cleo: que haces aquí?

- Amy: Maria me invito para dar un mensaje especial ^^ y es este ... FELIZ CUMPLE SONY!

- Yo. Exacto UuU y perdón por subirlo como una semana después es que se me fue el internet el fin de semana pasado y el resto de la semana.. bueno es que...

- Nathy: dilo ¬¬

- Yo: me castigaron! felices? T-T

- Sofy: y por una verdadera estupidez ¬¬ solo por bajar un piche punto en matemática, pero bueno que se la va a hacer

-Yo: exacto -_- bueno Amy, eres la invitada as lo honores

- Amy: es ta bien ^^ esperamos les haya gustado, gracias por leer y por favorrrrr dejen Reiview, solo por que yo aparecí y por que Sonic por fin es mio *u*

- Yo: ¬¬ si, solo por eso, no por que les haya gustado ni nada de eso ¬¬

_Att: Maria-Chan24. Bye Bye ;D_

**FeLiZ CuMpLe AmIgA! ^^**


End file.
